With increasingly powerful functions of mobile electronic devices and popularity of wearable devices, people want to interact with these devices more conveniently. Interaction provided by these devices has developed from traditional interaction only through keys and touch screens to interaction through a virtual keyboard, voice recognition, fixation point recognition, gesture recognition and other means.